1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for communication between heterogeneous platforms, and more particularly, to a communication method among an interaction server that enables an interaction between a first platform server and a second platform server providing different platforms, the first platform server, the second platform server, and a server.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing distribution of communication technology and popularization of smartphones, the expectation about Internet of things (IoT) is also increasing and a variety of techniques to embody the IoT have been developed. The IoT may allow all of the home appliances and communication devices used at home to be connected over the Internet and to collect and analyze a variety of information and to provide required information to a user.
Typically, a home appliance and a communication device are controllable through platforms provided from the respective corresponding manufacturers. Accordingly, if manufacturers of the home appliances and communication devices used at home are different, it may be difficult to control a home appliance and a communication device of different manufacturers.